Not Alone
by Superhypercarrot
Summary: Another wrong bwl story, Ginny Weasley, her twin brother Ron and the rest of the Weasleys move to The rest of her brothers already at Hogwarts, Ginny meets her best friend to be, and makes several Read and
1. Chapter 1

Ginny pulled her school bag over her shoulder,

"Ginny! Hurry Up!" Came her mother's voice from downstairs,

"I'm coming!" She called back,

"your going to make you and your brother late for your first day of school!" Her mother shouted, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I. Said. I'm. Coming." She bellowed, thumping down the stairs whilst doing up her top button. She skidded to a halt and her mother opened the front door. Mr Weasley ushered them into their battered blue car and they were off.

Ginny pressed her forehead against the car window, ignoring the churning feeling in her stomach. Her family had moved from the burrow, moved from the tall grass and mouthy gnomes that had been part of her life for a long time.

They'd moved to Surry. 'a bigger house.' Mrs Weasley had said, 'bigger community.' Mr Weasley had said. But all that Ginny knew was that she didn't like the new house, with it's big, empty rooms, and she didn't like the neighborhood, with its rows of neat, identicle houses. Everyone was so _boring_. And now, her and Ron, her annoying twin brother, were going to a fancy primary, which resembled a prison, with a high grey fence and grey walls. Even the uniform was grey. Mr Weasley pulled to a halt in front of the school, Ginny pushed her brother out of the way and clambered out of the car, smoothing down her skirt as she did so.

Her mother led them through the gates,

"Mu-um... I don't want to go to this stupid school, can't I just go to Hogwarts already?" Ginny pleaded, her mother laughed slightly,

"you're not old enough, Ginny dear." She smiled, "you can go when your 11." Ginny pouted,

"but that's ages away." She huffed. Mrs Weasley shook her head,

"Two years isn't long, and anyway, maybe you'll make some new friends." She said. Ginny scowled and said nothing.

* * *

Her first class started off normally, she stood at the front of the class and introduced herself, her brother followed suit and the class chorused a

"nice to meet you Ron and Ginny." Back at them. The teacher told them to find two seats, Ginny caught sight of one next to a small boy with messy black hair, she walked over to him, but before she could sit down, the boy put his feet up on the chair. Shaking his head at her.

"can I sit down?" Ginny asked, feeling more nervous then she sounded.

"sit somewhere else." The boy said, his eyes were a very dark green, Ginny noticed.

"There's nowhere else." she said, the boy pointed to a seat she hadn't noticed,

"sit over there." He said, Ginny huffed but went go sit in the seat he'd indicated.

"I don't like you." She said as she left, the boy shrugged,

"big whoop. Go join the club." Ginny scowled. She'd made her first enimy.

* * *

"This place sucks." Ginny said, kicking at the gravel beneeth her school shoes, Ron nodded,

"I know. The kids are all-" before he could finish, a massive boy waddled up to them, he was closely followed by several others, all of who had malicious smirks on their faces.

"My names Dudley." The boy said, holding out a beefy hand, Ron glanced at her uncertainly before shaking the boy's hand. "You're Ron Wealsey, right?" The boy said, Ron nodded, "well Ron, we're going to play a game, do you want to join in."

"eerr, sure." Ron said uncertainly,

"no girls allowed." Dudley said, glancing at Ginny, who huffed,

"what game?" Asked Ron, the large boy cracked his knucked gleefully,

"Harry hunting."


	2. Chapter 2

The boy moved faster then anyone she'd ever seen before, one second he was walking along the outskirts of the school yard, the next, he was slipping through a doorway into a classroom. Dudley and his gang were off like a shot, laughing cruelly as the game of cat and mouse began. Ron ran after them worriedly,

"what are you going to do if you catch him?" Ron called as he ran,

"beat him to a pulp, teach the Freak a lesson." Dudley panted back as he ran, Ron paled, quickening his face to keep up with them.

"won't the teachers or his friends stop you?" Ron said,

"the Freak has no friends," Dudley sneered. Ginny ran after them, mentally cursing her short legs.

* * *

Dudley had won.

Harry was backed into a corner, he felt his hands clench into fists at his sides. The new boy was with the rest of them, it wasn't really surprising.

"So Freak." Said Dudley, a smug look plastered across his fat face, "seems we're in for a treat..."

"I know." Said Harry, "it's a pleasure to be in my company, I understand that, but don't you think you're being a little bit clingy, I mean, you have been stalking me for several months now. Don't you think it's time to move on?" Dudley blinked, his piggy eyes screwed up as he tried to figure out if he'd just been insulted. The new boy, Ron, Harry thought his name was, was smiling slightly, though he looked very nervous, like he was unsure of what to do.

The classroom door opened and the new girl came in. She surveyed the scene with wide eyes,

"what's going on?" She asked,

"teaching the Freak a lesson, that's all..." Said Dudley, the girl caught sight of Harry and scowled,

"you!" She cried, Harry winced,

"Umm, hi?" He said, the girl ignored him,

"your not allowed to hurt people." the girl said to Dudley, "bullying is wrong." The boy blinked,

"are you trying to help the Freak." He asked, cracking his knuckles. Before the girl could answer in the affirmative, Harry cut in,

"no she isn't. She was joking Dudley." The girl shook her head,

"I'm getting a teacher." She turned and ran from the room.

"no!" Harry cried, but she was too far away. Harry shut his eyes and waited for the first blow.

"Stop!" Cried Ron, Harry shook his head at the boy, but he ignored it. Harry felt his head begin to ache.

"Stupid new kids." Harry grumbled, "gonna get us all into trouble."

* * *

Several weeks later Harry returned to school. After the teacher had arrived, Mr and Mrs Dursley were called, Ron had been free to go because Dudley and his gang had yet to start pounding him. Dudley had returned to school the next day, Harry, had not.

When he did return, his eyes were shadowed, heavy bags formed beneath them. he was pale, deathly pale, and he looked, if possible, skinnier then before. He moved to his seat alone at the back of the classroom and didn't glance at Ron or Ginny Weasley for the rest of the day.


End file.
